


Meeting Ivar at a Bar/Club

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Ivar x Reader [11]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, ILL GET IT DONE SOON I PROMISE, IM SO SORRY LOVE THAT THIS STILL ISNT FINISHED, THE WRITING ISNT DONE BUT AT LEAST HERE IS THE MOODBOARD IM SORRY, Vikings, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: @ivaraddict asked: “Babe CONGRATULATIONS on 1.5K again!!! 💜💕 That‘s awesome!!!👏🎉 For your celebration may I request a moodboard about seeing Ivar for the very first time(maybe at a cool bar or club); and then there‘s eye contact and lots of flirting 😏 || About me: I have light blonde and long hair && I love girly stuff





	Meeting Ivar at a Bar/Club

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t done yet I haven’t done the writing I’m so sorry love but I will get it done and update it soon I promise, I’m so sorry. But here at least is the moodboard!

(Vikings moodboard made by me)


End file.
